angel of darkness
by Neko-uno
Summary: riku goes to a new school and meets daisuke. on riku's 14th birthday she meets risa and angel of darkness inside her. will dark free risa from her curse or will risa suffer more and more from the curse and will they fill in love or hate.


**Love between two phantom thief**

 **Dark taking "saying it out loud" 'thinking it'**

 **Dark: so who is the other phantom beside me?**

 **Me: just wait**

 **Riku: dark you can't always be the main character**

 **Dark: YES I CAN**

 **Riku: NO YOU CAN'T**

 **Dark: YES I CAN**

 **Riku: NO YOU CAN'T**

 **ME: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU**

 **Dark and riku: okay**

 **Daisuke: before we start the author of the story doesn't own anything but some character she made up**

 **All of the people: BYE**

 **Love between two phantom thief**

 **On a normal school in daisuke's house**

 **Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

 **Shut that thing off would u god so damn annoying**

 **"Oh no i am late for school"said the red headed boy**

 **While he brushed his teeth,washed his face, and took a shower, and weared his school uniform and ran out of the door while he was running**

 ****bam****

 **When the redheaded boy got up he saw a girl. Thegirl had reddish hair to her neck and brown eyes,peach skin,and the same uniform but a girl's uniform'."Dude what the hell was that"riku asked**

 **Daisuke said " i am really sorry".**

 **Than in a couple minute riku was gone daisuke kept walking to to school. When he got there he met on of his friend and his friend told him**

 **"Hey daisuke did you hear that we are having a new girl" than daisuke remembered about the girl he ran into. Than he shook his head and his friend asked " hey daisuke you okay" and daisuke said "yeah i am fine".**

 **Than the two of them went to the classroom. The teacher told them to sit them. The teacher said " guys today we have a new student" than the girl walked into the room and said "nice to meet you my name is riku harada" everyone boy but daisuke looked at her and thought 'wow she is hot' than the teacher said " sit next to daisuke, riku" .she walked over there and sit next to him and she saw him blush and she blushed a little So no one could see her blush.**

 **Riku: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha you only had one line**

 **Dark: shut up riku and author why did i only have one line and riku had more than me**

 **Me: would you shut up she had more lines because you will show up later got that both of you**

 **Dark and riku: yes**

Love between two phantom thief

Risa talking

Dark: author can i have more lines in this chapter

Me: you have to wait

Dark: so it that a yes or no

Me: let's start

Dark: wait-

Love between two phantom thief

School had ended and riku had gone home and her parents told her " riku today you are going to turn into risa for the first time are you ready" riku said " yes" riku already knew because couple of months before riku's 14th birthday they had told her the story of risa every girl from the harada family would turn into risa on their 14th birthday.

Risa life story when she was alive

When Risa was born she was born with red wings and half vampire so everybody would make fun of her because she was two things a hybrid while the rest of them were only thing. Her mother Rika. Rika had long red hair,red eyes, and peach skin she was a vampire while her father ren he had black hair and brown eyes, and peach skin he was a demon. While risa was growing up she only had a couple of people who would want her as their friend but soon as their parents was also friends with risa one day while she was playing with friends a couple people came who wear all black clothes. They took risa into a place where they wanted to kill and take her power away for there own but risa escaped when she got to her house she saw everyone was killed there was blood on the walls and the floor and she heard someone call her name "r-ri-ris-risa" it was her mother calling her than she walked up to her mother "i am sorry i couldn't protect until the end" her mother said as tears rolled down rika's face. Than rika handed risa a paper and said "risa go to this place they will protect from other people who want to steal your power for there own" than rika closed her eyes and rika died "no mom please don't leave" she said as she shed more tears and she held her mother tighter and begged her mother not to leave. Than she cried and cried after couple of hours later she looked at the letter and she heard footsteps it was her friend a girl named akio,an a girl named asuka and another named hinata and two boys named hikaru and kaoru. Hikaru,hinata, and kaoru were vampire all there had blue hair but hinata had long hair and they had red eyes and peach skin. And akio and asuka were demons they had blonde long hair to their hips and asuka put it in a two tails and aiko didn't do anything to her hair, they had blue eyes, and peach skin. They saw that their parents were killed tears rolled down all their eyes. And couple of more hours they decided to go to the harada family when they got their the harada family everyone welcome them with open arms. Than couple of years later akio,asuka,hinata,hikaru, and kaoru. All died on the same day than the group came to take risa away from the harada family they protected her and more came again and again then the oldest of the harada made a deal with risa that every girl from the harada would transform into risa on their 14th birthday risa agreed. then each time a girl from the harada family became risa on their 14th

"Risa who is that that does not matter change back to daisuke and get some rest" said daisuke's parent

Dark: yay finally i got more lines than riku

Riku: shut up

Both of you shut up

Riku and riku: okay

Love between two phantom thief

Risa talking dark talking

Riku:hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha you only got one line in two chapter

Dark: why author why

Me:shut up and riku stop making fun if dark

Dark and riku: fine

Love between two phantom thief

All girls from the harada family would turn into risa on their 14th birthday. Now it was riku turn into risa it was finally 8 and the parents saw a light in riku's body and riku's haired had gotten longer her boobs had grown and she had a bird with red feathers and blue eyes.

Finally i am out and what will i steal tonight

"Risa tonight you will steal the ruby and gold ring and it is in a museum good luck i already sent a warning letter"

Okay bye.

To daisuke

"Dark do you know where my mom is"

How should i know

" well- wait there is a letter

What the letter said

Dear daisuke and dark today you will steal a ruby and gold ring i already sent a warning letter good luck.

Than daisuke transform into dark. Dark had purple hair and purple eyes and peach skin and he had a bunny with red eyes and white fur.

Well let's go

The museum 8:20

Outside the museum and inside there were a lot of police well because there were two phantom thief

Finally we are here now where is the gold and ruby rings

Shit police

Risa hides and makes clones of her and the police went to chase after them. While risa got her hands on the ruby ring and someone else got their hand on the gold ring

The other thief was a boy with purple hair and purple eyes and peach skin.

Who are you

I should ask you the same thing miss

Than they heard footsteps and both of them put the rings back and went to the nearest thing to hide.

God! Well i have to do this

Do what mis-

Ssshhhh they will hear you

Risa said "sky dragon roar" and a gust of wind hit them and the guards fell down.

What did you do? Did you kill them?

No i just made them sleep for some time

Than both of them grabbed on of the ring. Dark grabbed gold, and risa ruby.

So what is your name my is dark

Risa why?

Because we might meet again goodbye miss risa

What? Shit he got the gold ring

At the harada house

"Risa you are back why did you take so long""Dark who is that does not matter change back to riku and get some rest " said riku's parents

Okay

Well i only got the ruby ring and some names dark got the gold one

At niwa house

" dark you are back did you get the rings?"

I only got the golden ring someone name risa took the ruby one

Love between two phantom thief

Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg

"Yo! Wake up and shut up that thing will you" risa said as she was screaming inside riku's head

"Wait who are you and why are you talking inside my head"

Wait! Befor that aren't you late for school

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh why didn't you telling me sooner i gotta hurry" riku said as she washed her face, brushed her teeth and combed and put her uniform on and said goodbye to her parents and dashed out of the door and ran to school the whole way.

"So now tell me who you are"

Yo! Girly you are late for class

As soon as risa said that riku ran to her class

She took her seat next to daisuke

"Class today you will start your art project and you will have a partner first riku with daisuke and blah blah blah blah blah,blah blah blah blah blah,blah blah blah blah blah"

Then daisuke asked riku if she wanted to come to his house and work on the art project and she said yes.

At daisuke's house

"Mom i am home" he said as opening the door

"Welcome home daisuke. And who is this"his mom asked curious

" this is riku harada and she is here to work on our project"

Than daisuke & riku went upstairs

" grandpa do you see something is inside her like dark is inside daisuke"

"Yes but who could that be"

That is it for now bye!


End file.
